


Wet Night at Fazbear's Fright

by drain_out_my_blood



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Big rotting animatronic cock, F/M, Omorashi, Rape, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drain_out_my_blood/pseuds/drain_out_my_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (female reader) are working at Fazbear's Fright trying to lure the animatronic Springtrap away from your office. Unfortunately this does not work, but he does not kill you. Instead he does something else..</p><p>IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH THIS SUBJECT MATTER, THEN DON'T READ. I don't mean to offend anyone, it's just a fapfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Night at Fazbear's Fright

You check the cameras nervously as you gulp down your large coffee. Springtrap was staying around cam 9 and cam 10, falling for the fake child laughter noises. You hope that he does not eventually notice that there is no child.

As you finished your coffee you become very thirsty, as coffee dries your mouth. You take out a bottle of water from your bag and began to drink it.

Within that short amount of time, Springtrap had already moved to cam 3. You do your best to get him further away from the office. Suddenly, you don’t see him in any of the cameras; you panic to seal the vents, locking him out.

You calm down a bit and drink more of your water.

You feel an urge to pee, but leaving while Springtrap is on the loose will be deadly.

Springtrap grew closer to the office as the cameras got hazier. You flip through each camera only to notice something in the window.

It’s him. Staring at you with that huge grin and intimidating eyes. The pressure in your bladder got worse as fear was making you lose focus.

You hurry to play the sound in a different camera, but as you do so you hear breathing.

He’s not in front of the window anymore. He’s to your left, looking in your office. You hold your crotch tightly while shaking in fear of being killed. Your eyes well up with tears, and then

**RWAAAHHHH**

He roared in your face. You shriek, peeing a tiny bit into your panties. You beg Springtrap to show you mercy.

“Please d-don’t hurt me!! I’m just doing my j-job!!”

He walks up closer, looking you up and down. He grabs you and throws you down on the desk. You whimper in pain and pee a little more. 

He grabs your hips and rips off your pants, but does not rip your panties. He rubs the wet patch for a bit while sniffing your hair.

He roughly pulls down your panties to your ankles and takes them off of you. The cold air hitting your pussy made your urethra want to open up and release. You struggled to keep control and to escape Springtrap’s grip.

He roars again, bringing his huge rotting cock up to your pussy lips. He rams it inside your poor little hole, making you cry in pain and lose control.

You pissed fast as he thrusted in and out of you. Seeing you humiliated like this just turned Springtrap on more, causing him to speed up.

Your face was burning hot with embarrassment. Your bladder kept emptying spurts of pee as Springtrap fucked your pussy. It ran down his legs and yours. 

He stopped for a moment to change positions and to let you finish peeing. He pulled his cock out and stared at your pussy as you pissed on his crotch. He moans in pleasure and sniffs the air, smelling the mixture of your pussy fluid and urine.

You feel relieved, but still scared. Springtrap lays you down and spreads your legs apart as wide as he can. He sticks his cock back into your little pussy and thrusts deeper than the last time. His cock is so huge that it makes a bulge appear in your lower stomach, more so than your formerly full bladder did. He was hitting your g-spot making you moan in pleasure. What the fuck, you are getting raped by a rotting animatronic and you are  _ enjoying _ it? You felt guilty to admit it, but Springtrap really turned you on. You start to moan as he breathes heavily into your face.

“Mmm! Springtrap I’m gonna-!”

Your pussy starts to convulse as your fluid covers Springtrap’s cock. He growls in satisfaction and rips off your shirt, pulling your bra over your head and tossing it across the office.

He rubs your nipples between his index and middle finger. They’re erect and sensitive due to the cold and your arousal.

He begins to bite them a bit while still pumping in and out of you. He bites harder as he goes all the way inside of your vagina.

**RWAAHHHHH**

With a roar he comes inside your fertile womb. Your face is flushed red from all the excitement and from feeling his hot semen deep inside of you.

He slides his cock out slowly then picks you up off the desk. He gives you a big hug and purrs while petting your hair. He would kiss you if he could.

To be a huge killer animatronic monster, you think he might be alright after all.

You feel a strong urge to take a bath after all this.


End file.
